Soul Catcher
by vanilla-icekitten
Summary: Various oneshots surrounding our favorite strawberry in various and compromising situations so be pulled in, let your mind wander because this is your imagination where anything can happen, then let the woven threads warp your sense of reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every it been a bit in the past few months I've been very busy ranging from taking exams, getting a new boyfriend, and also becoming an Aunt for the second time. So i'm really sorry if you you've waiting on the updates for my other stories if not then Hey stranger but otherwise over the summer there will be a huge update for them and this especially will now be my top priority because even though I love writing I really have no life... (Teary face) :'(**

**The pairings for this is any male character/Ichigo message me with an idea for a chapter I will be updating this every Saturday starting the on June 21 all the way to the end of August.**

**So I will say this any idea is a good idea and the weirder the better because seriously who doesn't like weird? (le Wink);D**

**so please send any idea you may have and I will write it the best of my abilities.**

**so given the ideal pairings I will do (but Oc's are okay and non bleach characters too) all characters must be male so:**

**Grimmjow/Ichigo**

**Starrk/Ichigo**

**Ulguiorra/ Ichigo**

**Renji/Ichigo**

**Chad/Ichigo**

**Shiro/Ichigo**

**Byakuya/Ichigo**

** but that just a few but any's fine except Uyru I like him but I don't like him with Ichi-kun,**

**So message me and also reach me through email but just message me first and I'll give it to you.**

**So that's about it I'm not going to say anymore because at some point I will be sounding like a broken record so yeah that's it.**

**So byeby,**

**Vanilla-icekitten Out~nya :3**


	2. Puppy Love

**Soul Catcher: Puppy Love pt 1**

**Pairings: Dante (devil may cry)/ Ichigo**

**Plot: Dante in the trills of battle was turned into puppy for shire entertainment of a powerful demon and then sent into a portal to another dimension. can our berry come to the rescue or will he be stuck being a dog forever?  
**

**special thanks to Fallowell for the Pairing!**

* * *

War raged on to what seem like centuries, but in all actuality it only went on for 2 days. Even though he was sturdier than most humans and some demons he could feel himself waning and for his strength…he was surprised he actually could raise his guns. But he continued, he let the clashes and clangs of talons rang throughout the open air of the crumbling castle walls, as the shrieks of the continuously spawned low levels fell on top of the other dead.

"Dante, no matter what you do this will not going to end until you fallen dead or willingly give me the Amulet," said a commanding voice from atop his throne.

"So why don't you hand it over" the other voice asked snidely as he shifted next to him,

"And why don't you go to hell" Dante growled deflecting another attack.

"I am growing tired of this frivolous nonsense" Raising his hand he shifted the air around the man, forcing him to the ground.

"Now let's make this easier shall we." Commanding the demons to seize their attack he stepped down from his ornate throne. His visage was that, not of a demon but inhumanly good looking man, his close chiseled features marred only by that of his horns. As he walked, his Midnight tresses flowed behind him, giving the air that he was aristocratic descent in his past life.

"Master, are you going to kill him?" The lowly toad croaked horridly

"No." pulling the weakened hunter by his hair forcing him to look in his

"Then what master?"

"He will serve better purpose alive" The demon's eyes changed glowing eerily in the darken night Dante for the first time in his life felt a small inkling of fear

"What purpose is that Master?"

"Entertainment," He said simply.

* * *

'Where the hell am I?' blearily he looked around his surroundings noticing that it was some trash infested alley somewhere. Dante never felt so disoriented in all of his life as he tried to stand but failed as he dropped hard onto the cement giving a low whine at the pain that coursed through his body.

'Whine,' strange it sounded nothing like anything he has ever made especially in pain.

Trying to stand once more he noticed that he was not on not two legs but four furry white ones. Panicking slightly he looked around for anything he could see himself in but found none but an oil tainted puddle. Wobbling shakily on his newly found appendages, he found expectantly not his human face in his reflection but that of a small very battered looking puppy.

"Fuck…" Is what he wanted to say but instead made a small growl. Looking around once more he found his amulet not far from where he'd been laying.

'Well at least there is one upside to this shit.' He thought, limping over he picked it up in his mouth and decided he needed to find out where he was; maybe he could somehow make it back to the shop and find a way to turn him back. Sniffing the air he tried to find any familiar scents he could follow but found none.

This is going to be a lot harder than he thought. Sighing, he left the alley behind and moved in into the crowded streets.

* * *

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu called weakly from her bed

"Yes I know Yuzu but you can't get up from this bed Goat-face's orders" As he put a cold compress on her forehead.

"But..." Trying and then failing as she tried to get out of bed for the umpteenth time.

"No buts, we'll be able to fend for ourselves while you recover so get some rest alright?" He said gently

"Alright.." Shifting more comfortable in the bed her brother gave her a kiss on the cheek and final smile and left out of her bedroom promising to get her a cup of herbal tea with a lemon wedge.

"How is she?" Karin asked gruffly,

"Her fever is pretty high but she'll be fine as long as she stays in bed."

"Good." Sliding past him, she left to go into the room she and Yuzu shared.

Well now that's done what the hell are they gonna eat? Because Goat-face, Karin, and him couldn't even work the microwave without burning/setting the kitchen on fire, and quite literally without Yuzu they would be left to eat take out and pizza-

"I guess that's an option" Pulling out his cellphone he ordered some take out

Growling the pup made himself look as big as possible to scare the little creatures away but it was the least threatening thing any animal could of done. This was ridiculous! For fuck's sake he was fucking demon yet he couldn't scare a fucking twelve year old away! He swear if he ever turn back to normal he would go find that bastard that thought this shit was funny and he would use the largest sword he owned and shove it so far down his ass he could skewer kabobs with his mouth. He knew he shouldn't of cut through the stupid park but noooo~ he thought maybe, just maybe he could find something or someone give a hint to the hell he was. Instead he was stuck being tortured by little monkey-gremlins.

"Hey! Let's throw rocks at it!" He heard one of the little monsters yell.

'Okay that's my cue to leave.' Turning tail he ran in between one of the brat's legs. Running in hopes of getting into the street and losing them in the crowd but of course his luck isn't that good because as soon as he set paw on the gates of the children's park he ran into pant clad leg

"Now what do we have here?"

* * *

"Thank you and please come again!" Walking out of the pizza place down at karagura he left to make the long journey home

'Shit this is gonna take forever' he wearily then questioned on why the hell he never thought of getting his driver's license he was like what, 18 now? But no, he decides chose the only pizza place that didn't deliver then spend 40 minutes of his life going back and forth carrying a scolding hot pizza and sub-zero temperature soda but he digressed. It's not exactly worth getting mad over right now. He instead just walk it out and at least try make it to the halfway point away from his house then cut through the park reducing it by at least 20 minutes. So with a hefty sigh he trudged on, holding his cooling meal in hand. When he finally saw the outer gates of the kiddie park he smiled in relief and walked a little faster than he did before. The sound of children playing and a small pup reached his ears…

"Puppy?" He questioned loudly to himself; before he could even contemplate what happened a small white thing ran right into his leg.

"Well what do we have here?" a little white akita puppy just glanced up at him in fear then looking behind him urgently almost like something or someone was chasing him.

"He's over here!" he heard a kid's voice yell, pup yelped then hid behind his leg

A group of kids then ran up to him holding rocks and stones in closed fists.

"Hey mister! Have you seen my dog?" looking down at the small shivering body that hiding behind his ankle he couldn't help but feel bad for the thing.

"Yeah I think he went that way." he pointed to area dense with trees.

"Thanks!" the snot nosed brats all gave mischievous smile at each other nodding in approval

"Let's get him guys," running off all the while laughing

"Brats." He scoffed, looking back down to the pup it let out a small yip, giving him a look akin to appreciation.

"Now what are you doing here all by yourself little fella?" he asked rhetorically but the dog gave him bark to answer anyway. Smiling, he bent down to see if it had any type of id or collar but the little thing shied away at how tangible they seemed to be.

"It's okay little guy I'm just trying to see if you have anything I could use to call your owner" That seemed to stop it but it still looked at him questionably.

"Hmm…you don't seem to have any tags or anything for me to call your owner." The pup snorted as if dismissing him for actually thinking it had an owner. What funny little guy Ichigo thought.

"Now what should I do with you I can't really just leave here…" The puppy gave him the best begging look it could muster even letting out an almost pitiful whine.

"But I guess you can come with me for at least until we can find a way to contact your owners" He said almost sighing in defeat while the pup just yipped around his feet in utter joy.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey Guy's I'm a lot later than expected for this but it's here anyway I'll try to update again by next Saturday but no promises since my dad and I are going on trip for at least 10 days down south for a good old family! Next chap is Ulqui/ichi but it could be something different if ya'll just reveiw okay all ya need to do is use your hand and click the review button to give your personal thought on some interesting pairings.**

**So thats it byeby**

**Vanilla-ice kitten out for this week~nya**


End file.
